Harmonics of a primary frequency are viewed as negative. Harmonics are seen as wasted energy, because they are not in the intended frequency range. The harmonics are often filtered out or systems are designed to avoid the harmonics, as the harmonics can provide negative effects. The negative effects can include interference with another component of a same system or another system. The negative effects can include increased heating in the apparatus producing the signal, spurious fuse or circuit breaker tripping, hysteresis loss in a core of a transformer, timing problems in regulators, incorrect readings in utility meters or other meters, failure of a commutation circuit of an alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) drive of a power supply, or failure of an electronic device.